Celebrate
by missarcobaleno13
Summary: New Year's celebration with Lina and the Gang. LXG.


**Celebrate**

Author's Note: Set after Slayers Try, before Gourry and Lina parted ways with Amelia and Zel. The fic is kind of a song fic since it was inspired by some lyrics of the song "Can You Celebrate?" by Namie Amuro. Please listen to it :) Also, The Slayers do not belong to me. I just really love them :D I hope you like this.

The port city was bustling with New Year's Eve celebration preparations. Lina and the gang were stuck here until the ships started sailing again on New Year's Day. With the festive atmosphere and being that they were in no rush to go on with their journey this time, no pressing matters and saving the world from destruction being needed, they decided that they ought to relax, enjoy themselves, and join in on the celebrations.

With Sailune backing them up financially, a.k.a Lina using Amelia's royal status as currency, they managed to get rooms in a fancy hotel that was throwing one of the biggest parties in town for the night. Lina didn't really enjoy formal parties that much, but since the food was reputed to be really delicious in that certain party, serving a seafood specialty of the city by the city's top chef, Lina decided that she wasn't going to miss it.

 _New Year huh?_ So much has happened with her and the gang. So many adventures and near-death experiences, but they got through it together. Since her sister Luna told her to "Go see the world", Lina had encountered so many wonderful, strange and exciting places, things and people. She felt lucky to have made such friends like Gourry, Zel and Amelia, who were there for her through thick and thin. There were also the other people she met along the way that even if they gave her a headache, were also close to her heart. She sighed, looking out in the window of her hotel room. A new year. She let herself wonder what the future would hold. She often didn't really think about it, but now that they were going back to their world after their last adventure and would probably part ways again, she felt a slight pang of loneliness. She was used to splitting ways with Zel and Amelia since they usually had things to do after some time spent with her and Gourry saving the world and what not, but she wondered at Gourry. What was going on in that jellyfish brains. He really had no reason to stick with her, but he somehow did, which she was secretly very grateful for... _Shit, this is train of thought is getting dangerous!_ For all her toughness and experience with the world, Lina wasn't very good at addressing her own feelings. She shook herself. "Anyway, whatever! This night will be a night of good food and celebration. I'll just celebrate the time with my friends and have fun! Now, to get some beauty sleep~" she said to herself. So Lina went to her comfy bed and took a nap.

Xxxxx

Lina woke up from her nap to Amelia's excited voice. " Miss Liiinaaa~ I got us some clothes to wear for tonight's party!" She gave Lina her package. "I'm so excited! The owner of the hotel spoke with me and requested that I be a special guest speaker for tonight's party! Now I can really welcome the new year and spread the power of Justice! Tee-hee! Well, see you later Miss Lina! I've got a speech to prepare!" And with that, Amelia closed Lina's door.

"Geez..." Lina said, as the door closed on her face. I guess that's Amelia for you. She then examined the package on her hands. The dress was off-shoulder, powdery white, with tiny pieces of gems that made it sparkle without looking too gaudy. She didn't really feel comfortable in dresses, but since it was such a pretty little thing, she tried it on.

She looked at herself at the mirror and was amazed at the effect of the dress on her. It made her look so... feminine... "Hah! Who's the dragon spooker now huh? Hmph" she smugly smiled at herself. Then she heard a whistle.

"Ohh..Who indeed? I've always thought you'd clean up nice Ms. Lina. Fufufufu~"

Lina, now furiously blushing, turned to face the familiar ever-smiling mazoku who appeared out of nowhere, which was a really annoying mazoku trait. "Xellos! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"My, my, no need to be so angry Ms. Lina. I just dropped by to greet you a happy new year." He suddenly disappeared and appeared again right in front of Lina, face to face, and then gave her a peck on the lips. "Happy New Year." He said with that devious smile, the one when he opens his eyes. Before Lina could finish her spell, the mazoku vanished into thin air. "XELLOSS!"

Lina was left with her face red both from rage and embarrassment.

xxxxx

It was already evening, and Lina just finished dressing up and preparing herself for the party. She was still furious with Xelloss' antics, but she told herself that she'll get back on him for that in the future and right now, just enjoy the night with the delicious food awaiting her. Well, she wasn't as mad at Xelloss for doing that, as she was in having her first kiss stolen like that! It may have been just a peck, but a kiss was still a kiss! She fumed. Also, somewhere in the confines of her mind, she had a feeling that her first kiss belonged to someone else...one particular blonde came to mind. Her face started to heat up."Ugh! Stop it Lina!"

There was a knock on the door. "Oh come in!" Assuming it was Amelia come to check on her.

"Uhm...Lina..?"

Lina turned around from her dresser to see her jellyfish-for-brains guardian by the door, wearing a tux and looking a bit uncomfortable. Lina stared. _Man he's handsome._.. Gourry blushed at her stare. He was also staring at Lina. "Y..you look beautiful Lina." , he managed to say. _You too Jellyfish_. Then she caught herself. _SHIT! What am I thinking?!_ Blushing madly. She walked past Gourry and stomped out of the room in the most unladylike fashion and headed for the Great Hall where the party was being held. "C'mon Gourry! The food's waiting!" she called. With that, Gourry snapped out of his daze. "Hey! Wait for me Lina!" he called back.

Xxxxx

It was a rare thing, for them to just be able to enjoy things without being in the middle of trouble. Usually they were entangled in some dangerous plot or another. They didn't really get to party together that much and celebrate without some disaster happening, so it was a nice change to just be there and enjoy each other's company. Music was being played, Amelia was about to give her speech, Zel was enjoying tasting the fine wine, and the food was served and my was it glorious! Somehow though, Lina couldn't seem to enjoy it. She was still affected by Xelloss' antics and what that made her think about. _Stupid Mazoku._

Lina sat next to Gourry during dinner. Normally, Lina was very comfortable around Gourry, heck they've been through so much together, one adventure after the next. But being in this sort of romantic setting, with no evil plot against her or humanity to worry about, and not to mention the impeccable way Gourry cleaned-up, made her a bit self-consious. That and what Xelloss did. Now she couldn't help but blush when talking to the guy, more so when their knees touched being that they sat beside each other and it was a pretty crowded room.

 _AUGGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_ Lina suddenly got up. "I'll just go to the ladies room." she said.

Xxxxx

It was taking a while for Lina to come back, and Gourry started to worry. Trouble did seem to follow Lina everywhere and being in a party like this was not an excuse to let their guard down. Still, it was a nice break. He also got to see a more feminine version of Lina, which was rare when they were on the road. He looked at Zel. The stoic chimera was now looking a bit like he had too much to drink already. He tried to hide it of course, but he was now openly looking admiringly at Amelia who had just finished her speech and was now heading back to the table, enjoying the applause of everyone in the room. He figured he could give the two some alone time and look for Lina.

Xxxxx

Lina stared out into the moonlit sea from the hotel's balcony and sighed. _Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me!? I'm supposed to be enjoying this. ABSOLUTELY FINE FOOD GOING TO WASTE JUST BECAUSE I'M FEELING THIS STUPID FEELING._ But it was no use denying her feelings to herself. No matter how hard she tried to push the thought aside, something had caused a crack on the surface of her emotional barriers and was now threatening to expand and break them. She blamed Xelloss, she blamed the setting being so romantic and all. She blamed the way Gourry looked at her in her room a while ago. Could it be that he saw her as more than just a friend? More than just a little girl to protect? She sighed. "Just this once..." she whispered to herself.

"What's just this once?"

Startled from her reverie, Lina addressed the all-too-familiar voice without averting her gaze from the sea. "Nothing Gourry."

He moved beside her, rested his weight on the balcony railing and looked out at the sea as well. She felt the heat from his body and smelled his wonderful fresh masculine scent. She felt her body temperature rise. _Shit._

"Amelia seems to be having a lot of fun, getting Zel drunk enough to dance with her." Gourry said out of nowhere. Lina couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "Poor Zel." she chuckled.

Gourry was relieved. Somehow, he got Lina to relax a bit. He was worried that the sorceress was acting strange, especially in this time of celebration and all. SHE DIDN'T EVEN TOUGH HER FOOD THAT MUCH! That was definitely a worrying sign. He was glad he found Lina.

Being at such close proximity to Gourry at this time was making it difficult for Lina to breathe. Her blood was rushing to her head and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She was afraid that she would embarrass herself if she even looked at the guy at this time. _Need to calm down._

"Gourry, um... You should get back inside and enjoy the party. I'll be back soon. I just need to work out something for a bit."

Sensing that Lina was troubled with something, Gourry stood his ground. "Hmm...Well, thinking may not be my best suit, but I can stay here with you and try to help you work whatever it is out." he offered.

 _Idiot. Really, this guy_.

Lina didn't reply. She remained tense and just continued to stare at the sea.

"What's on your mind Lina?" Gourry asked innocently.

 _ **You!**_ _Idiot_. Well, she couldn't possibly say that out loud. She knew Gourry cared for her, and she knew that she cared for him too, but was too embarrassed to show it. Besides, she wasn't sure if Gourry cared for her the same way. They've been traveling together for a long time now, but Gourry never really showed a romantic interest in her, at least not in her memory. She wasn't sure if Gourry just saw her as a really close friend and someone he swore to protect. Heck, he always agreed when people talked about her ill-reputation and kept teasing her about her certain underdeveloped areas, while she had always thought that he was handsome, although she would never let it linger in her mind. Besides, the guy's jellyfish-for-brains antics always ruined the mood for it to last long enough in her consciousness. They were also always in all sorts of trouble to even think about such things. But what Xelloss did triggered something lost in the back of her mind, it made her more aware of her feelings for Gourry and with tonight's atmosphere, not to mention the way Gourry looked at her in her room earlier today, made her feel something different, gave her a bit of hope...maybe, just for tonight. _AUGH!_ She closed her eyes in frustration.

Gourry looked at Lina, his beautiful but ill-tempered sorceress. She really was a force to be reckoned with. With her power and attitude, she really did fit her Dramata reputation. But there was also a Lina he knew, that showed herself once in a while to him, although Lina probably didn't notice. A Lina with a certain vulnerability and innocence beneath all that toughness. He could see it right now, as the sorceress struggled to look at him, being lost in her thoughts. That was one of the things he wanted to protect about Lina. For all her strength and power, she still needed some protection at some things.

CHU~

Lina felt soft moist lips brush her cheek. "G-g-gourry?!" she turned to him blushing furiously. Gourry immediately took a defensive stance, and raised his arms to protect himself from the assult Lina was sure to throw at him. "I'm sorry!" he said hiding behind his raised hands. "I just thought you looked like you needed a kiss. So..yeah...he-he..."

Preparing for the worst, Gourry continued to keep the distance between himself and the now fuming sorceress. But the fireball didn't come. Instead, the sorceress closed in on him and...*BONK!*hit him on the head. "Owww..." Gourry massaged his head.

"IDIOT!" She yelled, breathing heavily. Between breaths, he thought he heard her say something.

"What was that Lina? He asked.

"I said... do it properly." she mumbled.

"Do what...?"

Still blushing, Lina finally looked up at him. Her eyes said it all.

"Ohhh..." Gourry said as her meaning finally dawned on him. He smiled and looked at her tenderly. He stepped closer and placed his hands on the petite sorceress' bare shoulders. She felt feverish under his touch. Gourry blushed too, suddenly feeling embarrassed at Lina's reaction to him and the implications of Lina's demand finally sinking into his brain.

" _ **Can you celebrate? Can you kiss me tonight? Can you hold me tight? After tonight we'll be a bit embarrassed."**_

He bent down and slowly closed the gap between them. Then he paused, barely an inch before Lina's face He searched Lina's eyes, as asking for final permission. By then both of them were breathing raggedly. His heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe what was happening. This was Lina. But since he probably won't get an opportunity like this again, and he'll be damned if he missed it, he let go of his doubts and gently placed his lips on hers . _So soft...warm and sweet.._

Lina thought she was going to combust. Gourry actually kissed her. Gourry, her jellyfish-for-brains guardian and her best friend. Does this mean...he _likes_ her too? All thoughts melted away when Gourry pulled her closer, one large hand holding her by her petite waist and the other holding the back of her head, fingers running through her hair. She kissed him back, holding on to his chest with her small hands.

Gourry was the one who broke the kiss. Both of them were blushing madly, and trying to catch their breath.

"Lina...I..." Gourry tried to say something.

Lina, being a real innocent in such matters couldn't take the embarrassment. It was all too new for her, despite that it felt so good. She knew she could trust Gourry, but right now she was just too overwhelmed by her own actions and his reaction. She knew she wanted the kiss, heck she even _asked_ for it, albeit indirectly. But the reality of was just really too much for her to handle at this point.

Gourry sensing the panic in Lina, sighed and smiled. He took Lina's hand. "C'mon Lina! I'm hungry! Chef's special is coming out soon! You don't want to miss that!" with that he pulled Lina back into the ballroom. Lina followed him and smiled in relief. Baby steps.

" _ **Can you celebrate? I can celebrate."**_


End file.
